Through the Mirror
by Lyndsi Carmichael
Summary: One day, whilst Mikan was looking round central town, she came across a store. One she had never seen before. Inside she found a mirror, more like a doorway. A doorway to a parallel universe, but when she stepped through her opposite stepped through also.
1. Prolouge

Through the Mirror

_One day, whilst Mikan was looking round central town, she came across a store. One she had never seen before. Inside she found a mirror, more like a doorway. A doorway to a parallel universe, but when she stepped through her opposite stepped through also, where their lives were switched._

Prologue

I stepped through the glass mirror and turned back. My reflection looked shocked and started banging on the glass.

"Hey, let me out!" God I was annoying. I started walking away, leaving her trapped in my world. I walked out of the store and inhaled. I strutted towards the bus stop when I heard Hotaru.

"Idiot, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my attire. Knee-high boots -2 ½ inches high- , My blue school skirt –which went mid-thigh-, my school blouse- which was tight and some buttons undone to show my cleavage, my blue tie –which was untied and draped on my shoulders and a black v-neck sweater vest.

"I don't know what you mean," I said innocently. Hotaru was about to reply but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Polka, did you get my birthday present?" I turned and saw a not so geeky Natsume. I smirked and walked up to him. The boy, Ruka, was blushing and his eyes wide with surprise. "Why are you dressed like that?" Natsume looked at me from top to toe.

"Don't you like me like this: cool, confident, sexy?" I whispered in his ear. I ran my fingers through his messy raven hair. I defiantly liked him better in this world. Too bad Mikan, I'm staying here, even if this world is full of light. I pressed my lips against his and we shared a kiss. In the other world I had kissed plenty of boys, but he was by far the best. I broke apart. "Happy Birthday." I turned and walked away. I could feel everyone of them starting at me as I left.

Meanwhile on the other-side.

I started kicking the mirror and hitting the mirror but it wouldn't let me pass.

"Stupid, stupid ARGHHHH!" I screamed. I stomped out of the store. Everything was scary and dark. I kept hold of the gift I got Natsume and started walking back to the bus-stop.

"Mikan, babe what's with the outfit? I liked your other one better." I turned and saw Yuu.

"Oh my gosh, Yuu I'm having the most awful day. First I got trapped in this mirror and this other me pretending to me and.." I rambled, whilst pacing back and forth. He grabbed me by the shoulders and started to kiss me. I froze and started to push away. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, so I bit down hard. He immediately pulled away.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

"I was about to say the same thing. You're dating Nonoko!" I shouted, backing away. I saw his posses move towards me.

"Like I would date that ugly bitch, besides that never stopped you before. Wait till I tell Narumi, who graffiti-ed his room. You'll be sorry." He spat sly-ly. Now I was confused. I would never graffiti anything.

"Naru? You're going to tell the guy who in pink tu-tu's and berets in his hair?" He looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I said Narumi, not Persona. Are you on crack or something?" My eyes widened. I turned to run. What was this place? Why was Yuu acting like this? Everything's backwards. Suddenly I tripped and fell over, and multiple hands grabbed me and pulled me up. I closed my eyes tight. When I opened them I saw Yuu. He was smirking and started clicking his knuckles.

"I've been practising on the Hyuuga kid. This time I'll beat you." My ears pricked. Natsume? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

What's wrong with her?

The Real World

The room I was standing in was bright. Who would choose yellow as a bedroom colour? From my back pocket I took out some black ray-bans and adjusted to the light. How did she live in this room. I stepped into the bathroom, stripped down and look a hot shower. At least the water temperature hadn't changed. I wrapped a dressing gown around my body and searched her drawers for some underwear. Suddenly I heard the door bang.

"Mikan, open up!" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. I opened it and leant against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" I said in a bored tone. It was Hotaru and she held a book in front of my face.

"I know who you are, where you're from, I know everything." Her voice was hard, like ice. No one ever dared to talk to me like that before. I had to give her credit but she was really beginning to piss me off. I grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into my room.

"You know in my world, you're very dim, but here it only took you an hour tops to figure out who I am," I said fiddling with my hair slides.

"You know in this world, you're very dense, dull and like you say dim. It wasn't hard to figure out," she returned the hard voice only I knew. I heard a click and turned my head. Coming towards me was a boxing glove. I stopped it with my hand.

"Tut, tut. I admire you, you know I was going to let you live and leave, but now I'm not entirely too sure." I threw my hair pins and her. Like they do in cartoons, they pinned her to a wall. Then I did something she never thought I would do. I kissed her. Right on the lips. My sex pheromone activated and her face flushed and she fainted. I chuckled and started to demount her from the wall. When she woke I was reading some of my mirrors chick magazines. She was tied to a chair and her mouth was covered with a cloth.

"I'm feeling generous. I'll let you live. You'll just never see daylight again. Suffer a slow painful death and watch me destroy everything you love." I pulled to cloth down so she could speak.

"You've already taken the thing I love and trapped it in a parallel universe. What more can you do?" Her voice was sad, almost like she regretted coming here.

"Maybe that blond boy. The one with the rabbit. He bears an interest in you. You know in my world, we hit it off a few times." I smirked. I was annoying her.

"Stay away from him." She threatened. I was getting on her last nerve.

"Oh, oh ,ohhhh. He's yours isn't he?" I smirked and was inwardly laughing. "I'm going to kill you and as a bonus, take your boyfriend, but I think I'll start with his friend. He's way cuter, I don't know why he's not with you." I looked at her, but her eyes were focused on a picture on the desk. I turned and saw him and her together. She was smiling and her hands were entwined in his. They looked perfect together. He was looking at her in a way no one ever looked at me. "So he's mine?" I questioned.

"He is Mikan's boyfriend. Mikan is cheerful, idiotic-ly brave, a hopeless romantic and genuinely nice. Some traits which you are far from. She's my best friend and I'll do whatever to protect her." I glared at her.

"Oh boo hoo. No one wants to be with a stupid girl like her. When Natsume see his new girlfriend he'll forget the person she, sorry I mean I, used to be. Besides what can you do? You're going to spend the rest of your helpless life in my closet. Ta ta for now." I jumped off my bed and pushed her into my closet, covered he mouth and closed the doors. I looked back at the picture on the desk and smashed the glass. I ripped her out of the picture and threw the frame back on the desk. I burnt my half to ashes and departed for the night.

When I woke I played a smirk on my face. I showered you know washed my hair, but all she had was some strawberry smelling shampoo for 4 year olds. Seriously, I would hate to be her though how did she get such a hot boyfriend. I was in my underwear when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed a dressing gown and pulled it on, not bothering to tie it up.

"Natsume," my voice was alluring but he didn't give in. He was staring at me top to toe, I was wearing sexy underwear, "why don't you come in?" I used my sex pheromone, I mean he couldn't possibly love this girl, well me.

"Why aren't you wearing Polka Dots?" he sounded confused yet I heard a hint of sarcasm. He loved her. He loved a sweet icky 4 year old shampoo using HER? My blood boiled. What's so great about her, flat chest, curve less? I took of my Alice controller and used one of my Alices. A very powerful Alice.

"Natsume, baby, why don't you come inside?"my voice was strong due to the Alice, but his eyes just shone over and he stiffened. He was resistant, but not strong enough to resist my full power. My fingers traced his collar and I moved closer to him.

"You are under my control, now I order you to come inside." I whispered it so no one but Natsume could hear. He walked obediently into my room and I smirked. "I hope you don't mind but I going to set up a video camera so I can send this to your beloved." I set it up in angle to the bed and winked init before heading towards Natsume.

My dressing gown slipped down my shoulders and was abandoned on the floor boards. His face was plain but I could still make his senses tingle. I took his hand and led him to the bed, where I gave him his command.

"Pleasure Me. Oh and make sure you show emotion. I want her heart to freeze and break." My words, cold. I hated her and I was taking the thing she loved most.

His hand trailed along my thigh where he gently caressed, whilst making out with me. His tongue was wrestling against mine and the way he touched me made me moan. His kisses left my mouth and travelled mown my neck whilst my fingers unbuttoned his shirt. I heard a muffled scream from my closet and I knew I was doing the wrong thing and it made me feel so alive.

Meanwhile on the other side

Double gangers filled the space between Yuu and I. It was Misaki. I let out a breath of fresh air, but if this world was backwards was she bad?

"No one touches Mikan." Her voice was cold.

"Move Harada, let me take care of my business and maybe later you'll be rewarded." I could see him mentally undressing her.

"You humour me little boy." The air started to thicken but it was if I was in a bubble. From the mist of air I saw two figures. Nonoko and Anna.

"No one touches her, especially you. Can't you take a hint. You're just bad in bed Yuu. I've told you too many times" I fought the urge to laugh. The arms that held me still were gone. Running, fading into the mist.

"Nonoko I know you desire me. I can see it in your eyes, just like when you saw me with Anna and your whole posse." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His hands were on her ass. I saw her lips play a smirk. Suddenly her knee lifted quickly and hit his private parts.

"Go to hell." Her voice, menacing and cruel. I stood up and brushed my skirt. To be honest I didn't know to be either thankful or scared. So I just ran. I turned and sped straight to the Sakura tree.

"Oi, Mikan. Get back here and Kick his ASS!" As I ran. I knew if I went back I would be skinned alive, but I knew someone who might know something so I changed course. Narumi-sensei. He's like a father to me, so I ran to his office my mood already lightened.

On the way I avoided some scary people, but nearly round every corner there was a pervert. When I got to Narus office the aura given off was like the dangerous abilities class. Scary. None the less I knocked. The door mysteriously opened and I peered in. The room was pitch black except for a few candles here and there.

"Naru?" my voice quivering.

"Come inside." It was a familiar voice but with a different tone. It wasn't the _I love you no matter what _tone it was more of a _obey me or bad things will happen_ tone.

"O okay," I forced a awkward smile whilst stepping into the dark domain. Two arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I could feel someone's breath on my neck.

"Mikan, my beautiful Mikan. What have I said about what you wear? Keep it short and slutty. You might have to be punished. You're a naughty girl." One of his hand slid to my butt, whilst the other on my breast.

"Eeek!" I screeched and darted to a corner. Of course this was opposite world. Naru's not nice. How could I be so STUPID? Even Yuu told me before. HOW COULD I FORGET?

"Tut, tut, tut," My eyes shot up to see him sitting at his desk with his feet up, "this is the only way you get to ace my class. You've been so willing for the past months. Remember if you don't pass my class you have to take Remedial Classes with me ALL SUMMER." His voice was menacing and cruel. It almost made me wasn't to cry seeing him this mean.

"Why doesn't anyone else have to do this?" I was guessing it was just me, who was still crouched in a ball, in the dark corner.

"Because, he moved towards me," none of your classmates are a beautiful as you." He grabbed me by my wrists and hurled my towards a sofa, which seemed to appear from nowhere. His fingers slid up my shirt and the other over my mouth. "I think you'll have to take my Summer Classes. You've been a bad girl." I couldn't believe this. Of all the people I could get raped by I get raped by Naru. One of the most trusted people in my life. I could feel tear trickle down my face as he undressed and touched my body all over. I felt dirty and disgusting and I wanted to go home.

Please Review


End file.
